Estoy vivo
by vigigraz
Summary: A pesar de todo, de sus diferencias, de sus objetivos... había algo que los mantenía unidos. Ahora y siempre: Ambos estaban vivos. ErenxAnnie. Songfic.
1. Los orígenes

**Attack on Titan no me pertence. Tampoco "Alive", es propiedad de Sia.**

* * *

 **Estoy vivo:**

 **Los orígenes**

* * *

" _ **Nací en medio de la tormenta… maduré de la noche a la mañana…"**_

-"Annie, Annie despierta"- la voz ronca de su padre le quitó por completo el sueño.- "Es hora, vamos"

Annie Leonhart se estiró en la cama mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Aquella última semana, luego de haberse enfrentado contra su padre, había sido fatal. Su cuerpo, aunque cada vez se hacía más fuerte, también le estaba advirtiendo que no iba a poder seguir resistiendo por mucho tiempo.

Luego de aquella discusión con su padre, irónicamente, el comenzó a exigirle más, ahora mucho más orgulloso que antes. Y como otra ironía, Annie lo obedeció. Ella _quería_ hacer que estuviese orgulloso.

Para eso habían trabajado todos estos años, para eso seguían entrenando día y noche.

Tenía un propósito, y no iba a parar hasta cumplirlo y hacer a su padre feliz.

" _ **jugué sola, jugué sin compañía…"**_

La niña salió, ahora vestida y preparada, a esperar a su padre en el patio. Los cantos de los pájaros, y la brisa de la mañana eran sus únicos compañeros, pero estaba bien. Siempre había estado bien, ya no esperaba nada más.

Y así cuando llegó su padre, comenzó. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su todo le dolía. Pero sin el dolor no hay meta, sin el dolor no hay recompensa. Sin el dolor no podría cumplir su cometido. Necesitaba del dolor, necesitaba del dolor como necesitaba de su padre. Como necesitaba acabar con todos, con todos y cada uno.

Necesitaba al dolor como necesitaba saber y que le recordara la identidad de su enemigo.

Por algo había estado sola. Por algo le gustaba estar sola y estaría así por siempre. Por algo… por algo sí. Por algo debía protegerse.

Después de todo, y copiando a su padre, el mundo era su enemigo.

Y no, no lo olvidaría.

"… _ **sobreviví"**_

Y ese día, ese día ella estaba segura que algo andaba mal. Lo había visto, más bien lo había sentido. Su padre se lo estaba demostrando. Algo andaba muy mal.

Entrenaron, y entrenaron, pero en un punto, él no pudo más. Annie, ahora no tan pequeña como antes, se acercó a su padre, quien se había quedado en un estado particular.

-"Padre… ¿Qué sucede?"

Antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, el hombre la abrazó. Tan fuerte, y con tantas ansias que Annie quedó congelada. No pudo decir una sola palabra.

Y aun peor quedó después, al escuchar la confesión de su padre:

-"Incluso si todo el mundo te odia, tu padre siempre estará de tu lado. Perdóname hija, y por favor, por favor prométeme que volverás… vuelve a casa"

Después de escuchar eso, el suelo tembló. Como si un terremoto hubiese invadido todo, como una oleada de realismo, que la golpeó, la golpeó duro. Y allí estaba, destruyendo el muro María, Colosal.

 _El titán Colosal._

Y justo así, Annie supo que aquí era. Aquí terminaba y aquí comenzaba.

" _ **Quería todo lo que nunca tuve…"**_

Eren despertó de su sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, por la mano de Mikasa agitándolo suavemente. Mientras abría los ojos, sin embargo, pudo ver (aunque no supo si era en su imaginación o si en realidad lo estaba viendo) lo que había esperado presenciar hace años.

El mar, las montañas, los desiertos. Todo lo que hablaban los libros de la familia de Armin. Todo aquello que él no tenía, y que seguramente nunca iba a lograr conseguir, lo vio en aquellos milisegundos.

Le pareció raro, por supuesto, y no pudo parar de pensar en eso en todo el día. Bueno, hasta que con sus propios ojos vio como el titán Colosal destruía el muro María.

Eso era algo que no iba a poder olvidarse jamás.

" _ **use la envidia y lo odié… "**_

Mientras corría, más bien, mientras era llevado por Hannes, no pudo evitar pensar en algo sumamente egoísta.

Aunque cueste creerlo, y aunque le haya llevado tener que presenciar la muerte de su madre y la de millones de personas para que pudiesen estar dentro de aquel muro. Para que ellos pudiesen sobrevivir. Eren los _envidiaba_.

Habían muerto, es verdad, por lo tanto el solo pensamiento de aquel delirio era considerado nada más que eso, un delirio. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Habían muerto, pero al haber muerto estaban salvados.

Ya no tendrían que vivir aquí, ya no tendrían que soportar…

 _No.-_ se dijo así mismo mientras comía una pequeña ración de pan que los guardias les habían entregado.- _No puedo, solo no puedo._

"… _**pero sobreviví"**_

Y así era. Después de todo lo que había vivido, después de presenciar aquellas muertes, los destrozos, las matanzas. Él había sobrevivido.

Y su deseo de venganza, aunque aumentara cada vez más y que causara que el peso en sus hombros fuese más grande, era lo único que él sabía que podía mantenerlo con vida.

Eso, y su determinación.

Eran sus dos únicas armas, y las usaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

 _Hasta acabar con ellos. Con todos y cada uno de ellos._

" _ **Tenía un billete solo de ida, a un lugar donde solo los demonios van"**_

Annie recibió el pan, pero este venía acompañado., escuchó los comentarios de odio de todos los soldados allí presentes. Escuchó, con paciencia, como cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban los maldecían y los culpaban de la falta de alimento. Como los culpaban de que no hubiese lugar suficiente. Como, por culpa de ellos, estaban presenciando su lecho de muerte.

 _El mundo es tu enemigo… nunca lo olvides…_

Así que, la chica comió, recorrió y sobrevivió. No era su elección, pero era si era su objetivo. Su padre la necesitaba viva. Ellos la necesitaban.

Y mientras miraba a todos, todos los humanos malditos pelearse entre sí, sentía como el peso sobre sus hombros se iba fortaleciendo. Más aun cuando por fin conoció a una persona que no era una completa mierda.

Seguía con su meta, pero lo que antes eran piedras ahora eran montañas. Y sabía, Annie sabía que iba a llegar un momento en donde su espalda no aguantaría más.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

" _ **No hay esperanza, solo mentiras. Y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada…"**_

Jamás habría de admitirlo, ni siquiera podía hacerlo a sí mismo. Pero aquella noche, la primer noche, Eren lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

No supo si fue por el ambiente, por los recuerdos dolorosos, por toda la clase de preguntas que le hicieron, o por el entrenamiento. Pero lo hizo.

La única conclusión que pudo llegar a formar, era que aquel peso, y aquel sentimiento egoísta, lo invadían cada vez. Y tenía miedo.

Tenía mucho miedo que terminaran por consumirlo.

"… _**pero sobreviví"**_

Él.

Ella.

Ellos.

Ellos habían sobrevivido.

Y la primera vez, la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudieron evitarlo. Al mirarse a los ojos, sin querer (jamás habría sido queriendo), en el lugar de entrenamiento que ambos y muchos más tendrían que aprender a llamar hogar, se dieron cuenta.

Había algo que los unía. Algo que era tan grande que no podría detenerlos. No podría detenerlos jamás.

En aquel momento no lo sabían, y hasta el final tampoco se darían cuenta...

Ambos estaban vivos.

* * *

 **Hace pocos días me vi el anime y debo decir que me encantó (y aun más me encantó esta pareja)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y como se darán cuenta esta historia no termina acá. Estoy pensando en hacer uno o dos capítulos más, hasta terminar la canción.**

 **¿Qué piensan? Díganme en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**

 **-Vigigraz.**


	2. Dulces intermedios

**Hola a todos, sinceramente, no pensé que fuese a seguir con esta historia realmente. Pero tuve un ataque de inspiración y aquí hasta (y ahora si prometo terminarla)**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Attack on titan no me pertenece, tampoco la canción "Alive".**

* * *

 **Estoy vivo:**

 **Dulces intermedios**

* * *

" _ **Encontré consuelo en el lugar más extraño…"**_

\- "Disculpa".- escuchó la risa de Jean a unos metros de distancia y tuvo que controlar los deseos de ir y darle un puñetazo. Levantó sus restos y miró a la chica rubia con la que había tropezado. No lucía para nada feliz.- "Oye… lo lamento, no fue mi intención…"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, ella se había ido. Lentamente, aun un tanto abrumado por aquel extraño encuentro, regresó a su mesa.- "Oigan… ¿saben quién es?"- Mikasa y Armin levantaron la vista hacia donde Eren señalaba.- "Annie Leonhardt".- contestó su mejor amigo, Mikasa lo miró extrañada mientras el chico desaparecía en los rincones más profundos de su mente.

Sabía que la había visto antes, el primer día. Aquellos ojos fríos… sí, definitivamente los había visto antes.

¿Por qué lo había tratado con tanto desprecio? De eso aún no estaba seguro, pero iba a hacer lo posible para averiguarlo. No era conocido por dejar las cosas a medias, por supuesto que no.

Del otro lado del comedor la rubia se esforzaba por no levantar la mirada. Sabía que la estaba observando. Sabía quién era, sus estúpidos motivos para estar allí, y su insoportable actitud positiva e ingenua que le hacía retorcer el estómago.

Irónicamente, aun no sabía que Eren Jaeger iba a volverse su escondite, su fortaleza, y su eterna maldición. Su castigo por sentir… su castigo por ser _humana_.

En un mundo de monstruos, aquello era su debilidad. Y sería, próximamente, su destrucción.

"… _**en lo profundo de mi mente…"**_

La estaba observando, de nuevo. Esta vez se encontraban peleando, cuerpo a cuerpo. Él no era muy bueno (en realidad, apestaba) por lo que no pudo evitar mirar con interés a la única persona que parecía tomárselo en serio. (Además de Mikasa, obviamente)

\- "Es buena, ¿no?"- le preguntó Reiner irónicamente al ver caer a Connie al suelo. Luego vino Sasha.- "¿Qué te parece si lo intentas?".- antes de que Eren pudiese si quiera abrir la boca, el chico ya había avivado el fuego.- "¡Ey Annie! Eren aquí dice que puede hacerlo mucho mejor que tú, ¿Por qué no le muestras que se equivoca?"- le susurró al castaño mientras le daba un empujón.- "Suerte, amigo".

 _Había firmado su sentencia de muerte, definitivamente iba a morir allí. En manos de una chica que lo odiaba, no en las de un titán._

Annie se puso en guardia y Eren decidió que ese era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Atacó, rápido, para ser frenado por una patada en su pierna. Luego un golpe en su estómago. Y por último un pisotón en su espalda.

Rendido en el piso, el chico miró a la rubia a los ojos, aquellos ojos celestes fríos y resentidos, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que visitara a un médico.

Al ver aquella sonrisa boba e idiota, Annie estaba a punto de atacar otra vez cuando Reiner la detuvo.- "Creo que ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, ¿no te parece?"

Y antes de que Eren si quiera pudiese decir algo, ambos se habían esfumado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, un pensamiento estuvo rondando por su mente, sin dejarlo tranquilo. Miró sus moretones, nuevos, frescos, y llegó a una conclusión.

Iba a aprender a pelear, e iba a hacer que Annie Leonhardt dejara de detestarlo.

" _ **Vi mi vida en la cara de un extraño…"**_

 _Tiene que ser una broma_.- pensó, al verlo en el campo de entrenamiento. A las cinco de la mañana.- _Ignóralo, si lo ignoras seguramente se…_

\- "Annie… perdona que interrumpa".- la chica no lo escuchó, o por lo menos, hizo como si no lo escuchara.- "Pero… me gustaría saber si podíamos entrenar, ya sabes… juntos…"

Pegó una patada tan fuerte que por poco pierde el equilibrio y termina en el suelo. Había aprendido a controlar su fuerza, sin embargo, aquellas distracciones e impulsos de ira no parecían ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Miró al chico de ojos verdes, por quien había sentido respeto antes de escucharlo hablar, y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra dirección.

\- "¡Oye, espera!"- siguió caminando, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. Él era persistente, lo sabía, pero no pensaba que fuese a seguirla hasta allí. Por supuesto, estaba equivocada.- "¡Annie!"

Las luchas eran lo único que lograba mantenerla cuerda. Sabía que si pensaba fríamente, si intentaba practicar asesinar titanes, se volvería loca. En cambio a Jaeger, por supuesto. Su único objetivo era destruirlos. No entendía porque demonios debía acabar con su paz, cuando aquello no le servía en absoluto.

 _Ah, por supuesto, ego de aficionado._

\- "¿Podrías dejarme en paz?"- el chico frenó en seco al escucharla.- "Ve a hacer algo útil. Déjame sola".

\- "Quiero aprender a pelear".- volvió a seguirla.- "Y sé que tú eres la única persona que puede…"

\- "No".- esta vez se dio vuelta.- "No soy nadie, menos para ti. ¿Quieres matar titanes, no? Pues ve a hacer algo que tenga que ver con eso. Sal de mi vista".

Un silencio, la chica pensó que se había ido cuando volvió a escucharlo.- "¿Por qué me odias tanto?… ¿acaso te hice algo? Porque, que yo sepa, nunca eh…"

\- "Eres un ingenuo, ¿lo sabias?"- lo miró, y no puedo evitar recordar aquellas primeras peleas con su padre. Aquellos primeros encuentros con los titanes. Sus ojos lucían exactamente igual a los de ella. No dijo nada por algunos segundos, luego, suspiró.- "Mañana, cinco am, si no apareces juro que no…"

El chico sonrió.- "Gracias, Annie".- y con eso volvió al campo, dejando a la chica sola en el bosque.

 _Si acaso supiera…_ \- negó con la cabeza.- _Sería la primera persona a la que intentaría destruir._

"… _ **era la mía"**_

-"Dime que no lo has matado".- le dijo su compañera, Mina Carolina, una vez que se sentó en la mesa del desayuno. Dentro de las pocas personas que toleraba en aquel horrible mundo, Mina era una de ellas.

\- "Todavía no eh hecho nada"- luego pensó.- "¿Cómo sabes que…?"

-"Cariño, deberías aprender a ser menos gruñona y dejar escapar datos por ahí…"- le respondió, con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.- "Solo se cuidadosa. Recuerda, nosotros matamos gigantes, no humanos"

La pelinegra rio y Annie sintió su cuerpo tensarse mientras mordía un pedazo de pan. Sintió como las montañas que habitaban en sus hombros se fortalecían, y recordando a su padre tuvo unas mínimas, pero impactantes, ganas de llorar.

 _El mundo es tu enemigo Annie… no lo olvides._

Al ver que su amiga no decía nada Mina la miró con preocupación.- "Oye Annie… ¿estás…?"

-"Debo irme"- dijo ella tan rápido como pudo, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar. Ante la mirada de su amiga, le dijo antes de irse.- "Iré a sacarme a Jaeger de una vez de encima, nos vemos".

No era muy buena para disimular, pero eso tendría que haber servido por el momento. Sintió como sus ojos se tornaban llorosos y se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Otra volvía esa sensación: las emociones humanas, la debilidad. Su perdición.

No podía ser así, no aquí, no ahora. Ella era la mejor de los tres, ella era la mejor para su padre, no podía presentar ninguna falla. No podía…

-"Eh… ¿Annie?"

 _Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma._

Apretó los puños y suspiró. Por un lado, la presencia de aquel espécimen la ayudó a superar aquella sensación de culpa.

Daría lo que fuera por matarlo allí, de una vez por todas.

-"Annie… perdona… este… escuché lo que le dijiste a Mina y pensé que íbamos a practicar"- la chica no respondió, entonces Eren continuó.- "Si no es un buen momento yo puedo…"

Antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez, Annie lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó hacia el centro de la arena. No había nadie alrededor, solamente ellos dos. Le echó un vistazo a Jaeger, a su mirada ingenua y a sus ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad.

Se había confundido demasiado aquel día, y aquel otro día cuando aceptó enseñarle. Pero iba a aprovecharlo. Había sobrevivido, y el cuerpo de Eren Jaeger sería la prueba de todo lo que podía hacer.

Porque no debían meterse con ella.

Con una frialdad repentina arremetió contra él y lo golpeó. Lo golpeó, lo golpeó y lo golpeó. Al igual que su padre a ella, con los mismos métodos de entrenamiento abrumadores.

Ellos dos no eran iguales, no. Eran completamente diferentes. Y por eso no merecía estar allí, no merecía estar vivo.

 _¿O acaso… acaso era ella la que no merecía estar viva?, ¿la que no estaba viva…?_

Siguió, hasta ver sangre brotar de su labio y mojarle el uniforme. Lo levantó para acabarlo, cuando aquellos ojos volvieron a encontrar los suyos. Una mirada de súplica, de misericordia. Peor que cualquier comentario que Mina pudiese hacerle, peor que cualquier sentimiento que pudiese agarrarle desprevenidamente.

No tuvo más opción que detenerse.

Tenían razón, ella _era_ un monstruo.

El dilema, era que no estaba segura si sentirse orgullosa por eso, o no.

Soltó al chico que se desparramó en el piso, tosiendo sangre. Lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo correr. La agarró de la pierna antes de que lo hiciera.

\- "Annie…"- volvió a toser, su voz era casi inaudible. Secándose los ojos lo ayudó a levantarse, y cuando se desplomó sobre ella no hizo ningún intento para quitárselo de encima.

Caminó con él apoyado en su hombro, y para su sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.- "Por lo menos no te controlaste".- tosió.- "De eso ahora estoy seguro… no será problema…"

" _ **Tenía un billete solo de ida, a un lugar donde solo los demonios van…"**_

-"¡Eren!"- más rápido de lo que canta un gallo Armin se acercó hacia donde estaba el castaño y lo ayudó a moverse. Despacio, lo condujo hasta la cama.- "¡Por dios, ¿Qué te sucedió?!"

Eren habría rodado los ojos a las palabras de su amigo, pero lamentablemente en ese momento, Armin no estaba exagerando. Además, le dolía hasta _parpadear_. Era completamente imposible que pudiese cometer aquella acción sin que le cause muchísimo dolor.

-"Yo… entrené con Annie"- a pesar de que le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, Eren no pudo evitar reír, y su amigo no se quedó atrás. Armin negó con la cabeza y exclamó, mientras con un paño húmedo le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.- "De verdad no tengo idea de lo que "buscas" Eren, pero más te vale que sea algo valioso. Si no, no solo será Annie la que pateará tu trasero"

El castaño volvió a reír pero un tirón en su abdomen hizo que cerrara la boca mientras Armin lo limpiaba y ayudaba a recostarse.

Luego de varios minutos, su amigo dijo que iría a buscar unos vendajes, así que Eren se quedó solo. Cerró los ojos, y recordó, como pudo.

La chica podría haberlo matado.

Jamás, jamás hubiese pensado que Annie tenía esa ira dentro de ella, esa bestialidad. Había escuchado que planeaba unirse a la policía, el trabajo más seguro, lejos de los titanes.

Aun no entendía cómo ni porqué, más viéndola de esa manera. Ella podría hacerlos trisas, y si lo ayudaba, sabía que podía…

Recordó, a duras penas, el momento en que dejó de golpearlo. El momento en que su furia se desvaneció.

Luego recordó a su madre, a Mikasa y a Armin. Y a todos los que había perdido. ¿Quién sabe a cuántos había perdido Annie también?

Sabía que no se había equivocado aquel día en el que vio aquellos ojos de hielo. Dentro de esa frialdad… sabía que se escondía alguien igual a él.

Alguien igual de rota y dañada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente, cuando lo vio entrar al comedor, no pudo evitar que el fantasma de una sonrisa se le hiciera presente en los labios.

Quizás tenía motivos diferentes, combinados con aquella curiosidad tonta, pero aun así lo sabía. Muy dentro de aquella máscara, se encontraba el sufrimiento.

Podía verlo, junto con los hematomas negros.

" _ **Te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada,**_

\- "Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Jaeger".- el chico sonrió, y arremetió contra ella. Le tomó algunas semanas lograr mejorar su técnica, cada vez estaba un poco más cerca de vencerla. O por lo menos, eso era lo que Annie le hacía creer.- "Vamos, no puedo entrenar con mediocres, ¡arriba!"

El chico le dio una patada, y logró derribarla. Se abalanzó sobre ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara, y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, lo hizo.

Había pensando en ello durante días, aunque jamás pensó que terminaría de esa manera.

\- "Alguien debería enseñarte a hablar con las chicas, idiota".- comenzó a caminar, mientras el chico trataba de recuperarse del puñetazo que le acababa de brindar en sus partes privadas.- "Espero que no seas tan lento como lo eres peleando, Jaeger".

Esa noche, antes de dormir, el chico no pudo evitar reír al recordar esa escena. Haciendo que Armin lo mirara como si estuviera loco, aunque ya no le importaba (aunque quizás lo estaba)

Estaba vivo, y estaba allí.

Y ahora estaba con ella, en aquel mundo de oscuridad.

"… _ **pero sobreviví"**_

\- "Te veré mañana, ¿a la misma hora?"

\- "Sabes que… empiezo a pensar que te gusta que te patee el trasero".

El chico sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que había empezado a apreciar, aunque jamás se lo diría. Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido.- " _Adoro_ que me patees el trasero".

Una vez desaparecido, la chica miró a su alrededor. No había nadie.

Sabía que estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, que aquello no era parte del plan. Que Reiner y Berthold la matarían (o quizás estarían felices) si se enteraban.

El jamás se lo perdonaría, pero por ahora, eso no importaba.

Lo tenía a él. En aquel mundo cruel, en aquel mundo lleno de monstruos.

Y lo más importante, por ahora, ambos estaban vivos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y puede ser que hayan notado a ambos personajes un poco más OoC, pero la idea era que sean un tanto más impulsivos, y resentidos con el mundo en sí (mucho en el caso de Annie)**

 **Aun queda un capítulo más, el cual será el más "dramático" de los tres. Les advierto.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **-Vigigraz**


	3. Lágrimas de acero, finales abiertos

**Bueno, pues aquí esta, la última parte de este pequeño fic. Espero les guste.**

 **SNK no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace la canción "Alive".**

* * *

Estoy vivo:

Lágrimas de acero, finales abiertos

* * *

" _ **Aún estoy respirando…"**_

\- "Trata de que no se te caiga la baba".- comentó, luego de varios minutos de silencio, la pelinegra. Eren se sacudió, y la miró un tanto confuso. Armin seguía inmerso en su lectura, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios.- "¿De qué estás hablando?"- preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes.

Mikasa rodó los ojos.- "Olvídalo"

Eren se encogió de hombros y volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes de que su hermana lo distrajera. Allí estaba, comiendo junto a los demás, con aquella expresión fría y distante. Como si nada le importara, como si no fuera importante para nadie. Le sonrió, y al darse cuenta, la chica le sonrió también.

Aunque, a los pocos segundos, volvió a centrar en la comida, ignorándolo completamente.

Aquello no le molestaba, claro que no. Después de todo, ninguno de los demás soldados sabía lo que ocurría entre los dos. Aunque Eren tampoco estuviese del todo seguro.

\- "Voy a acostarme".- dijo, y se levantó de la mesa. Pelearían en unas horas, al amanecer, y quería estar preparado. Poco le faltaba para vencerla.

Poco le faltaba para vencerlos a todos.

" _ **Aún estoy respirando…"**_

Respiró hondo mientras lo arrojaba al piso. Sentada sobre él, le sonrió.- "Recuerda, _piensa_ antes de atacar. Creí que ya habíamos discutido eso…"

El chico bufó, ya cansado y dolorido. La evidencia de los entrenamientos oculta bajo su ropa.- "Me faltó poco…".- Annie negó con la cabeza. El chico recordó, y le comentó algo que había estado en su cabeza hacia varias semanas.- "Oye, ¿Cómo haces para que no se den cuenta cuando te alejas?"

Annie lo miró sin entender, el chico prosiguió.- "A veces lo veo, te escapas. No sé a dónde vas, ni que haces, pero sé que logras hacer que nadie se entere. ¿Cómo es que-AGH…?"

La rubia se levantó, y cuando el chico había intentado hacer lo mismo volvió a arrojarlo al suelo.- "No es de tu incumbencia"

\- "Ya lo sé".- dijo Eren, limpiándose el polvo.- "Pero aun así… no lo entiendo, Annie. Entrenas conmigo, pero luego ni apareces. Además de que…"

Annie se desplomó en el suelo. Mirando al cielo, sus ojos celestes resplandecían. Como una estrella en una noche sin luna. Se acomodó el cabello mientras Eren se sentaba a su lado. Rozó su mano con la suya.- "Tienes un gran potencial, por eso no entiendo por qué elegiste el puesto más hipócrita de todos"

La chica quitó su mano rápidamente, el castaño sabía que, de alguna manera, había metido la pata.- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de comencemos a entrenar juntos?"

\- "¿Qué me detestabas?"- trató darle un nuevo giro a la conversación, Annie no le siguió el juego.

\- "Te dije que no tenía sentido. Nada de esto lo tiene"- una pausa, su mirada estaba clavada en el bosque. Pero ella se encontraba lejos de allí.- "Solo los idiotas como tú se lo toman en serio. Mientras que los demás, los diez mejores, elijen lo que es mejor para ellos mismos. Elijen _salvarse_ "

Sabía lo que estaba implicando, pero aun así no se lo creía.- "Annie…"

\- "Quiero vivir en paz, como todos".- una sonrisa se le hizo presente en los labios.- "Bueno, todos salvo tú, desquiciado"

Se levantó del suelo, Eren hizo lo mismo.- "No creo que eso sea lo único que te importa, Annie. Eres mejor que eso"

La chica se vio sacudida, repentinamente, por una ola de remordimiento. Recordó los sucesos, recordó su entrenamiento y su misión. _Guerrera, guerrera hasta el fin de los tiempos_.

" _Tu padre siempre estará contigo, regresa a casa."_

La chica apretó los puños, dándole la espalda.- Concéntrate en tus objetivos, Jaeger.-una pausa.- Y en no morir.

… _ **estoy vivo"**_

\- "¿Qué tienes?".- había tratado de controlarse, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Había pasado dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra.- "¿Por qué me ignoras?"

\- "No lo hago".- siguió caminando, mientras miraba a su alrededor. No quería que le hicieran una escena por estar hablando con él.- "Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero dormir. Es tarde"

-" _Annie…_ "- advirtió algo diferente en su tono habitual: _ferocidad_. Aquella que salía de él cada vez que hablaba sobre como asesinaría a los titanes. El Eren que había conocido el primer día había desaparecido. Siempre desaparecía cuando estaba con ella.- "¿Por qué me haces esto?"

\- "No te estoy haciendo nada, Eren".- suspiró. Sabía que había cometido un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para repararlo.- "Tu sueño está a punto de cumplirse. En poco tiempo saldrás y matarás a todos los titanes que quieras. Concéntrate en eso"

Hubo una pausa, Annie pensó que ya se había ido, cuando el chico volvió a sorprenderla:

\- "Te extraño…"- sabía que no debía hacerle efecto. Que era solamente un reflejo, un intento de recuperar algo que nunca había existido. El chico tenía clavada la mirada en el suelo.- "Yo… solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes. No entrenaremos si no quieres, pero extraño hablar contigo".- pausa.- "Te extraño a ti"

Le mentiría si le dijera que ella no lo había estado extrañando todo ese tiempo que llevaba sin hablarle. Ahora, la miraba a la cara. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

Eren era tan igual a ella y a la vez tan diferente, que le asustaba.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa (y de que él siguiera hablando y la hiciera sentir cada vez peor) hizo lo que se había estado aguantando hace días.

El chico la agarró de la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. Se apretó contra ella, intentando que entienda cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la extraña. Cuanto la…

La rubia enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ni siquiera se inmutó que estaban a la vista de todos. Ya no le importaba, nunca le había importado.

Estaba harta, estaba cansada, estaba desecha.

Y, aunque su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario, estaba muerta.

Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas, mientras Eren la soltaba y se despedía. Feliz, lleno de vida. No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que Annie lo destruía. Pero, aun así, él estaba feliz.

 _No por mucho_.- pensó, mientras caminaba, sin rumbo fijo.- _Los monstruos no pueden ser, ni nacer, felices._

 _Lo siento, Eren._

" _ **Te lo llevaste todo, pero aún respiro"**_

\- "Ha comenzado"

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había oído de Reiner. Leyó su mano, y corrió. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Una vez que lo hiciera, todo habría terminado.

Debía encontrarlo. Quizás, si lo hacía a tiempo, podría salvarse de su odio. Podría lograr que la entendiera. Que supiera que no fue por elección, que nunca lo hizo porque quiso.

" _Lo siento"_

" _Una disculpa no arregla nada. Vamos, tenemos que seguir"_

Corrió. Corrió y corrió y corrió. Era una guerrera, era su destino. Su principio, su fin. Debía llevarlo. Eren debía entenderlo.

No, _nunca tenía que saberlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró, sin poder creerlo, los cuerpos de quienes habían sido sus compañeros. Sus superiores… personas que había llegado a entender, a apreciar.

Ya no eran nada.

Solo sangre, polvo, huesos rotos.

 _Todo por…-_ miró a la causante de todo eso, a la titan.- _VOY A HACERTE TRIZAS._

Se transformó, con un grito de furia entró a la guerra. Arremetió contra ella, la culpable. La que le había arrebatado todo. La mataría.

Alguien, o algo, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. Lo habían convertido en lo que detestaba, pero podía usarlo.

Iba a usarlo.

 _Esto es todo, titanes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, como se lo llevaban.

Debía acabar con esto.

 _De una vez por todas._

" _ **Cometí todos los errores…**_

 _Era extraño verlo en forma humana otra vez_. Armin, Mikasa, y Eren le habían pedido su ayuda. Los guio, como pudo, a través de la ciudad.

Sabía que podía haberse negado, pero _ahí iba la tonta otra vez_.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, ¿no cierto?

Miró al castaño. Se sentía tan lejos de él, y a la vez tan cerca. Parecía que habían pasado años, como segundos, desde la última vez que lo había besado.

Y también desde la última vez que había peleado contra él.

\- "¡Annie, por favor! Esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos, puedes probar que todo fue una confusión. No es muy tarde, lo entenderemos. Por favor, ¡solo entra al maldito túnel!"

 _Solo entra al maldito túnel._

Por dios, como le hubiese gustado que fuese así de sencillo.

Lo vio en su rostro, supo el momento justo en que su corazón se rompió. Se veía en los tres: aquel sentimiento de traición, pero Eren… dios, Eren tenía tatuada en la cara la _incredulidad._

 _Lo siento, Jaeger._

Y se cortó, como debía saber.

Ya no quedaba nada más.

Debía volver a casa.

"… _**que cualquiera en su vida podría cometer"**_

\- "La persona sospechosa de ser la mujer titan es: Annie Leonhardt"

Sintió las miradas de Armin y Mikasa sobre él. Rio por dentro, mientras miraba a Erwin, incrédulo. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Aún luego de escuchar la teoría de Armin. Luego de saber que ella era la única que podía ser la culpable. Aún seguía sin poder procesarlo.

No, _no quería_ procesarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su tono de desesperación al ver que no entraba al túnel, su furia mezclada con sufrimiento había tomado su cuerpo. Ya no era el mismo, no.

No podía ser él mismo.

Lo había traicionado.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, aquello no…

Y luego, vio cómo Annie Leonhardt se convertía en Titan.

" _ **Tomé, tomé y tomé lo que me ofrecías…**_

Sintió como lo destruía, escuchó los gritos provenientes del exterior.

Sabía que querían llevárselo, y sabía que no iba a permitírselos.

Y por esas razones, no entendía por qué demonios no funcionaba.

Su mano sangraba, su cabeza latía. Mikasa lo miraba con desesperación y amargura.

\- "No será que sientes algo por Annie, ¿verdad?"

Los gritos aumentaban, su corazón se aceleraba.

Pensó en su madre, en sus amigos, en todos los que perdió por aquellos malditos que lograron abrir la puerta. Por ellos, por ellos él…

Y luego, pensó en ella.

Había matado a todos, a tantos.

 _Lo siento, Annie._

Y vio rojo.

"… _**pero nunca notaste que vivía en dolor"**_

Pelearon.

Pelearon, pelearon y pelearon.

Logró dejarlo en estado crítico. Logró sacárselo de encima.

Sabía que tenía que llevárselo, si no, su misión no estaría cumplida.

Sin embargo, Annie ya no pensaba. Ya no sentía.

Solo recordaba, con horror, aquella promesa que había hecho hace tiempo.

Y solo eso le bastó para saber lo que debía hacer.

 _Debía regresar a casa._

" _ **Te dije que nunca me habrían de olvidar y todo a pesar de ti…"**_

No iba a rendirse.

 _Annie, ¿Por qué estas luchando ahora?_

La siguió, hecho el monstruo que sabía que era desde el día uno.

Justo como ella.

 _¡¿Qué razón tuviste para matar a cientos de personas?!_

" _ **Sigo respirando…"**_

" _Regresa a casa, Annie"_

Siguió corriendo.

" _Aunque todo el mundo esté en tu contra"_

Lo sentía detrás, sabía que venían por ella. Ya todo había terminado.

" _Tu padre siempre estará contigo"_

Subió el muro, tenía que cruzarlo. Tenía que…

\- "Annie".- Mikasa se posó encima de ella.- "Cae".

" _Vuelve a casa"_

" _ **Sigo respirando…"**_

Frenó al verla. Al verla a ella de verdad. La Annie humana, dentro de aquel cuerpo de gigante, derramador de sangre.

Sus ojos celestes, fríos como el hielo, yacían cerrados. Lágrimas inundaban todo su rostro. Aquel rostro que él había besado con ternura meses atrás.

Eren no pudo hacerlo.

… _**estoy vivo"**_

Eren lo hizo, sin que nadie lo viera.

Descendió, e hizo lo posible para que ningún soldado se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Miró el cuerpo de la chica, aún dentro de aquel cristal. Demasiadas emociones tomaron posesión de él. Por lo que optó por mirarla, sin decir una sola palabra.

Aunque ella no pudiese escucharlo.

Lo que daría en aquel momento para volver a ver esos ojos. Recordó el primer día que sus miradas se cruzaron, como había visto en ella algo que no había podido ver en nadie más.

\- "Annie…"- se arrodilló frente al cristal, le fallaba la voz.- "¿Por qué…?"

La odiaba. Debería odiarla.

Ella era la responsable de todo lo que había sucedido, de todas las muertes, de todas las tragedias. Ella fue la que le hizo creer, la que logró que sintiera, para luego clavarle un puñal en la espalda. Y otro en el corazón.

En parte la odiaba. La detestaba, quería destruirla junto con todos los demás titanes.

Pero, aun así, una parte de él no podía dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento. Una parte de él, aunque fuese pequeña, aun recordaba a la chica que había sido antes de haberlo traicionado.

Sabía que todo eso no podía haber sido una mentira. Simplemente no podía.

Estaba loco, por supuesto.

Miró a la mujer atrapada en el cristal. En la soledad eterna. Y, por una vez en su vida, tomó control de sus emociones.

\- "Jamás podré perdonarte".- le dijo, como si aquel cuerpo pudiese escucharlo. Como si la Annie de verdad estuviese a su lado.- "Pero, por alguna razón… aún te amo. Y siempre lo voy a hacer, Annie Leonhardt"

Dio medio vuelta, y salió de la habitación.

 _Los monstruos pueden amar a otros monstruos._

Y, al final, aunque ella estuviese atrapado dentro de su eterna soledad, y el estuviese incinerándose en su fuego…

Ambos estaban vivos.

* * *

 **Seguramente escriba otra cosa de ellos pronto, estén atentos.**

 **Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una persona que logró inspirarme (con su música) a que escribiera mucho de lo que escribo. Descansá en paz, Chester.(20/7/17)**

 **-Vigigraz**


End file.
